dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Nails
Allie Langford was a student at Dakota Union High School. After experiencing a delayed reaction to the Big Bang, Allie became a girl of living steel. She had run away and took a different name: Nails. History During Allie's sophomore year at Dakota Union High, she experienced a reaction to an exposure to Quantum Vapor: a "Late-Boomer", her body transmuted from normal flesh and blood into a body of living metal. Allie was scared and unhappy with her "metallic affliction", as she came to call it. Repulsed by her new form, Allie kept her transformation a secret. She took to covering herself up with a full-length red coat and wore a heavy amount of makeup to hide her silvery-metallic skin color. Allie also took to distancing herself from her parents and her schoolmates; whenever someone expressed concern for her, she would reject their overtures of help and, literally, pushed them away. Wishing to be returned to normal, Allie invested her time, energy and efforts into research being done to cure victims of the Big Bang. and Harley Quinn.]] Allie came across a website for a clinic in Gotham with a Bang Baby Outreach Program, and entered in a hopeful e-mail correspondence with the site's owners, "Ceres" and "Thalia". Desperate for a cure, Allie decided to run away from home. Short for cash, she raided all the lockers of the school except her own. This brought her to the attention of Static, who followed her to Gotham. Before she could meet with 'Ceres' or 'Thalia', both Static and Batman intervened. They tried to prevent Nails from joining Ceres and Thalia, but were beaten when they finally showed up. It turned out they were Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, who had hoped to gain the help of some Bang Baby muscle, just as Joker had tried to do earlier. Harley and Ivy took her to their hideout, and asked her to aid them before they would give her any cure. Still desperate, she agreed, though reluctantly. The plan was to raid a ship carrying gold, but halfway through the heist, Allie felt remorse. She backed out of the deal, and demanded the cure. To her shock, Harley and Ivy revealed that the cure was a fake, and she had been lured into joining them. She was knocked off the ship, but Static and Batman were able to save her. Angry, she could only just be stopped from killing the Queens of Crime. Back in Dakota, Allie enrolled as a test subject into a special research project for an actual cure, funded by Bruce Wayne. She soon managed to control her appearance, and was on the way to regaining her old self again permanently. Powers and abilities Due to her exposure to the Big Bang, Allie's body was transmuted from normal flesh and blood, into a body of living metal. Her skin has changed into a gray-metal color, and her hair became wire-like and changed color to a duller brown. Having a body of steel provides Allie with the greater physical strength and durability associated with metal, but it also renders her more heavy, as she sinks in water. This factor also makes her vulnerable to Static's electromagnetic powers. Her transformation also comes with the ability to lengthen and retract the length of her fingernails, as well as shoot them as projectiles and then regenerate new fingernails. Appearance * "Hard as Nails" Category:A to Z Category:Bang babies Category:Students Category:Individuals with super strength